xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulma Briefs
Bulma is 39 years old and head of Capsule Corporation. She is also the richest person in the Dragonball Universe. She is married to Prince Vegeta. Saiyan Saga After five years of peace, in the Vegeta Saga, Bulma is with Krillin, and Master Roshi at the Kame House, when Goku arrives and introduces them to his new child, Gohan. Bulma, Krillin and Roshi are shocked by this information at first. Bulma also witnesses Goku's brother, Raditz, arriving on Earth to investigate why Goku, revealed to be a Saiyan named Kakarot by birthright, failed to exterminate the population of Earth as a child. She witnesses Goku fall to Raditz by only one kick, and him kidnapping Gohan. After Raditz's defeat at the co-operative hands of Goku and Piccolo, Bulma is able to repair and modify the warrior's "scouter" device, so that it may display a person's power level in Earth figures, rather than Saiyan ones. A year later, the two Saiyans arrive on Earth. Bulma watches the battle on TV as Yamcha is killed by one of the Saibaman. When they lose the TV signal, Fortuneteller Baba arrives and they watch the battle on her Crystal Ball. Bulma is at age 28 at the time. When Goku fought Vegeta, Bulma read Goku's power level through the scouter, but his power level went too high for the scouter and it broke. Namek Saga After many of Earth's finest defenders, including Piccolo (and by extension,Kami and the Dragon Balls), are lost in the battle against the Saiyans Nappaand Vegeta, Bulma attempts to get a trip to Kami and Piccolo's home planet,Namek in hopes of retrieving the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive Piccolo (whose restoration would also revive Kami and the Dragon Balls of Earth). Bulma tries to use the remote to Nappa's spaceship which was left behind but accidentally self-destructs the ship instead. Mr. Popo then assists Bulma by taking her with him on his Magic Carpet to help identify a large contraption inYunzabit Heights as a spacecraft, particularly the craft used by Kami to escape Namek centuries earlier. After seeing that the ship was fast enough to travel to Jupiter within minutes, she has the ship repaired and modified at Capsule Corporation with the help of her father. During the preparation, Mr. Popo taught Bulma some of theNamekian language in order to help use the ship. Namek Saga joined by Krillin and Gohan, Bulma uses the spaceship to travel to Namek. En route to Namek, Bulma was captain of the Namekian Spaceship where she spent the next 34 days sitting around in only her underwear. During this time infiller, the group is intercepted by a platoon of orphans in their mirror spaceship, certain that Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan are henchmen of the space tyrant Frieza. They are later tricked into making a crash landing on a fake Namek, where after a complex plot by the aliens Zaacro and Raiti, the group is almost left stranded. Upon reaching Namek, their troubles only multiply when Banan and Sūi, two of Frieza's henchmen, deliberately damage the group's spaceship during an investigation, rendering them unable to leave the planet. Bulma leaves the Dragon Radar in the care of Krillin and Gohan, who begin their search for the Dragon Balls. During the two's departure, Bulma sets up camp in a Capsule House hidden inside of a cave. While relaxing in a bath, she receives a radio transition fromher father that Goku is on his way to Namek. After telling Gohan and Krillin of the news of Goku coming, she meets the Namekian child Dende which they befriended. She is soon plagued by numerous misdeeds while on Namek, when she is caught in the middle of a devastating confrontation between Vegeta andZarbon, one of Frieza's top henchmen. She quickly admires Zarbon's appearance prior to the gruesome revelation of his second form, which ends up scaring her. She also witnesses Zarbon's demise as Vegeta obtains the Dragon Ball from them. After this, she is left out in the open to keep guard of the four star Namekian Dragon Ball. When a Dragon Ball accidentally falls into the ocean, Bulma uses her capsule submarine to go underwater and get the Dragon Ball back from a giant crab and its babies. After getting it back on land, she is threatened and kidnapped by two more soldiers of Frieza, Blueberry and Raspberry. She managed to trick the soldiers by luring them to the nest of the giant crab from earlier, narrowly escaping from them in time. Eventually, she was forced to wander around the landscape, weakened to such an extent that she believes she no longer has anything to live for except getting revenge on Krillin and Gohan for leaving her behind. However, she was forced to flee when several Namekian dinosaurs seemed to be going after Bulma with the intention of killing her, although it was later revealed that they had merely been stampeding due to fear at a huge power increase by Frieza and she had merely been in the way. Bulma later briefly has her body snatched by Captain Ginyu, leaving her soul trapped inside the body of the Namekian Frog Ginyu had mistakenly snatched during his conflict with Vegeta. She later regains her body when Gohan interferes with Captain Ginyu's body change attempt towards Piccolo by throwing Bulma's frog body between Ginyu and Piccolo. Afterwards, she is knocked back by one of the blasts from Frieza and Goku's battle along with Ginyu, and is eventually knocked back even further by the aftershock of the Spirit Bomb. Bulma, still feeling sore towards Ginyu for tricking her, has Ginyu try to scout ahead for her friends. After Ginyu reports back, she then notices the aura on a nearby island resulting from Goku's transformation into the Super Saiyan. After Frieza in a last ditch effort against Goku tries to blow up Namek, Bulma, witnessing the cataclysm, expressed horror and stated she did not want to die as the ground began cracking underneath her, though she ultimately survived due to Frieza unintentionally holding back enough power to delay the destruction by five minutes. Bulma attempts to restart the ship when preparing to leave for Earth, and tries to stop Gohan from trying to sacrifice himself to stop Frieza from escaping the dying planet. After a wish made to Porunga, the Eternal Dragon of Namek, transports to Earth all living beings on Namek except for Goku and Frieza, Bulma allows Vegeta and the Nameks to take shelter at Capsule Corporation for a year, until the Z Fighters could be revived and a new planet, suitable for the Nameks, could be found. She even offered Vegeta to stay at her home, which he does. Motherhood and further inventions A year later, after Future Trunks mysteriously arrives and easily slays Frieza and his father, King Cold, Bulma is at first under the impression that the young man is an employee of Capsule Corporation, due to the logo on his jacket. The only two people who are made aware that he is actually the future son of Bulma and Vegeta are Goku, who is told this by Future Trunks, and Piccolo, whose powerful Namek ears inadvertently hear the confession. Still, Piccolo explains to the Z Fighters and friends the boy's story of the androids and that he is a legitimate visitor of the future. In a set of filler scenes that cover the period in between the arrival of Trunks and the androids saga, Bulma is shown behaving concernedly towards Vegeta, constantly worried about his welfare and him overworking himself, especially when he ends up blowing up the gravity chamber as a result of his carelessness. As Bulma tends to an injured and barely conscious Vegeta, reassuring him that he's powerful and doesn't need to torture himself to prove his worth to others, Yamcha gapes at the duo, his expression a mix of disbelief and jealousy. Bulma later berates Vegeta for continuing his intense training, shortly after he barely recovers from the aforementioned incident, but the latter rudely brushes her off, in a manner that clearly hurts her. However, Bulma breaks up with Yamcha due to his inability to commit himself to her and she develops a relationship with Vegeta, which is more considered an affair due to that their mutual attraction was based on passion and loneliness. As a result, Bulma gives birth to a baby boy named Trunks. But this doesn't bring them closer together and they argue frequently, leading them to be estranged. Although she initially intended to reveal Trunks' name as well as the fact that his father was Vegeta when the Z Fighters congregated at the area the Androids were to appear, Goku accidentally reveals both pieces of information to her confusion and shock, not knowing that Future Trunks revealed this. Eventually, with the return of Future Trunks not long after, the fact that he is the same person as her child slowly becomes clear to everyone including Vegeta, who assumes that having his blood is why Future Trunks could become a Super Saiyan at such a young age. Despite Vegeta's seemingly indifference towards her and their son, Bulma insists that he really loves Trunks and would never let anything happen to him, showing that she still harbors affection for him despite their rocky relationship. Krillin later gives Bulma blueprints for Android 17 that were confiscated by him and Future Trunks during the Imperfect Cell Saga. Bulma develops a remote device that can be used to deactivate Android 17 andAndroid 18, but when Krillin has the chance to use it and destroy Android 18, he chooses to destroy it because he has come to have feelings for 18. Bulma goes to Kami's Lookout to give the Z Fighters the third-party model of Battle Armorshe developed to help in their training for the Cell Games. After Android 16 is damaged while trying to prevent Cell from absorbing 18, he is repaired by Bulma and her father. During the repair, the unconfident pair decide to remove 16's bomb, which proves to be a poor move as 16 later attempts to use the bomb against Cell, but does not realize until he is in combat with his opponent that he has no trump card, which causes his death. After Super Perfect Cell is defeated by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, Bulma is seen at Capsule Corporation with the others, saying her farewells to Future Trunks before he returns to his time. Screenshots |-|Dragonball Screenshots= 13bul.PNG 10technique.PNG 9bul.PNG 7bul.PNG 6tien.PNG 4chi.PNG 4bul.PNG 2bulma.PNG Bulma.PNG 71;.PNG 72'.PNG Bulma3-1.jpg download (4).png download (10).png 73b.PNG 1-1489606777.PNG |-|Dragonball Z= 98;.PNG 16bulma.PNG 40yamcha.PNG 41phone.PNG 15mom.PNG 14mom.PNG 13mom.PNG 11goku.PNG 10lovedones.PNG 9mom.PNG 8mom.PNG 7mom.PNG 5mom.PNG 6mom.PNG 3mom.PNG 2mom.PNG 70bulma.PNG 71bulma.PNG 100bulma.PNG 102ass.PNG 54-1454556014.PNG 53-1454556014.PNG 52-1454556014.PNG 51-1454556014.PNG 50-1454556014.PNG 49-1454556014.PNG 48-1454556013.PNG 47-1454556013.PNG 45-1454556013.PNG 44-1454556013.PNG 43-1454556013.PNG 41-3.PNG 40-2.PNG 42mom.PNG 39mom.PNG 41-1458238732.PNG 39-2.PNG 7-1459446149.PNG 6-1459446149.PNG 5-1459446148.PNG 4-1459446148.PNG 3-1459446148.PNG 2-1459446148.PNG 1-1459446148.PNG 43-1.PNG 6-1484525885.PNG 5-1484525885.PNG 4-1484525872.PNG 1-1484525860.PNG 55-1485978933.PNG 54-1485978828.PNG 53-1485978818.PNG 52-1485978818.PNG 51-1485978806.PNG 50-1485923849.PNG 95-1488346504.PNG Scene07221.png Scene07201.png Scene07181.png Scene06501.png Scene06481.png Scene06461.png Scene06441.png Scene06421.png Scene06401.png Scene06381.png Scene06341.png Scene06321.png Scene06301.png Scene06281.png Scene06261.png Scene06241.png Scene06081.png Scene06061.png Scene06041.png Scene06021.png Scene02681.png Scene02661.png Scene02641.png Scene02621.png Scene02601.png Scene02581.png Scene02561.png Scene02441.png Scene02421.png Scene02401.png Scene15621.png Scene15601.png Scene15581.png Scene15561.png Scene15541.png Scene14101.png Scene14081.png Scene13301.png Scene13121.png Scene13101.png Scene13081.png Scene13061.png Scene13041.png Scene13021.png Scene09481.png Scene09461.png Scene09441.png Scene09401.png Scene09381.png Scene09361.png Scene09341.png Scene09321.png Scene09301.png Scene09281.png Scene08941.png Scene07261.png Scene22601.png Scene22581.png Scene22561.png Scene22541.png Scene21801.png Scene21781.png Scene21761.png Scene21741.png Scene21721.png Scene21621.png Scene21601.png Scene21581.png Scene21561.png Scene21541.png Scene19201.png Scene19181.png Scene19161.png DBZ 14951.png DBZ 14928.png DBZ 14905.png DBZ 10052.png DBZ 10029.png DBZ 09983.png DBZ 09937.png DBZ 09868.png DBZ 09845.png DBZ 05889.png DBZ 05866.png DBZ Kai EP 1120770.png DBZ Kai EP 1120747.png DBZ Kai EP 1120632.png DBZ Kai EP 1120609.png DBZ Kai EP 1120586.png DBZ Kai EP 1120563.png DBZ Kai EP 1120540.png DBZ Kai EP 1120517.png DBZ Kai EP 1120494.png DBZ Kai EP 1120471.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08534.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08511.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08488.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08465.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin08442.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11317.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11294.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11271.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11248.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11225.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11202.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11179.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11156.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11133.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11110.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11087.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10765.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10742.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10719.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10696.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10673.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10650.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10443.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10420.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10397.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10374.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10351.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10328.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10305.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10282.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10259.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin10236.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin16699.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin16676.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin14721.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin14698.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin14675.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin13502.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin13479.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin13456.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin13433.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin13410.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin13387.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin13364.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11685.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11455.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11432.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11409.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11386.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11363.png DBZKai Piccolo vs Shin11340.png DBZKai1311961.png DBZKai1311938.png DBZKai1311915.png DBZKai1311892.png DBZKai1311869.png DBZKai1311846.png DBZKai1311823.png DBZKai1311800.png DBZKai1311777.png DBZKai1302393.png DBZKai1302370.png DBZKai1302347.png DBZKai1302324.png DBZKai1302301.png DBZKai1302278.png DBZKai1302255.png DBZKai1302232.png DBZKai1302209.png DBZKai1302186.png DBZKai1302163.png DBZKai1302140.png DBZKai1302117.png DBZKai1302094.png DBZKai1302071.png DBZKai1302048.png DBZKai1302025.png DBZKai1302002.png DBZKai1301979.png Kai1421865.png Kai1421841.png Kai1421817.png Kai1421793.png Kai1421769.png Kai1421745.png Kai1421721.png Kai1421697.png Kai1421673.png Kai1421457.png Kai1421433.png Kai1421409.png Kai1421385.png Kai1410633.png Kai1410609.png Kai1410585.png Kai1410561.png Kai1410537.png Kai1410513.png Kai1410489.png Kai1421577.png Kai1421601.png Kai1421625.png Kai1421649.png Kai1515553.png Kai1515529.png Kai1515505.png Kai1515481.png Kai1515457.png Kai1515433.png Scene04345.png Scene04321.png Scene04297.png Scene04273.png Scene04249-0.png Scene04057-1.png Scene04033-1.png Scene04009-0.png Scene02761.png Scene02737.png Scene02713.png Scene02689.png Scene02665.png Scene02641-0.png Scene02617.png Scene02593.png Scene02569.png Scene02545.png Scene02065.png Scene02041 (2).png Scene02017.png Scene01993.png Scene01969.png Scene01945.png |-|Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return= 84-1.PNG 79-1.PNG 82-1.PNG 81-1.PNG 77-0.PNG 78-1.PNG 98-0.PNG 96-1.PNG 97-0.PNG 94-0.PNG 88-1.PNG 90-0.PNG 91-0.PNG 110-0.PNG 105-0.PNG 102-0.PNG 101-1.PNG 99-0.PNG |-|Dragonball Super= 74.png Drunkb.png Bitchslap.png 46-1.PNG 44-1.PNG 19bulma.PNG 20;.PNG 27bulma.PNG 28mom.PNG 29mom.PNG 93what.PNG 29bulma.PNG 28bulma.PNG 26bulma.PNG 80-1469727011.PNG 79-1469727011.PNG 40-1478891823.PNG 39-1478891823.PNG 38-1478891823.PNG 37-1478891822.PNG 36-1478891821.PNG 35-1478891821.PNG 34-1478891821.PNG 33-1478891820.PNG 32-1478891820.PNG 31-1478891819.PNG 30-1478891818.PNG 29-1478891817.PNG 28-1478891817.PNG 27-1478891817.PNG 26-1478891817.PNG 25-1478891817.PNG 24-1478891816.PNG 10-1478891813.PNG 9-1478891812.PNG 8-1478891812.PNG 75-1479143827.PNG 74-1479143827.PNG 73-1479143827.PNG 72-1479143827.PNG 71-1479143826.PNG 70-1479143826.PNG 69-1479143826.PNG 68-1479143826.PNG 67-1479143826.PNG 66-1479143826.PNG 65-1479143825.PNG 64-1479143825.PNG 63-1479143825.PNG 62-1479143825.PNG 61-1479143825.PNG 60-1479143824.PNG 59-1479143824.PNG 58-1479143824.PNG 57-1479143824.PNG 56-1479143824.PNG 55-1479143824.PNG 54-1479143823.PNG 53-1479143823.PNG 52-1479143823.PNG 51-1479143823.PNG 50-1479143823.PNG 49-1479143823.PNG 48-1479143822.PNG 47-1479143822.PNG 46-1479143822.PNG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0686.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0387.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0386.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0385.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0384.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0012.jpg Image-1485705572.jpeg Image-1485705530.jpeg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0402.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0311.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0293.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0292.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0291.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0290.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0289.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0288.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0286.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0285.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0284.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0283.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0268.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0141.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0131.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0130.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0073.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0072.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0071.jpg IMG 3385.JPG IMG 3384.JPG IMG 3383.JPG IMG 3382.JPG IMG 3379.JPG IMG 3378.JPG IMG 3377.JPG IMG 3376.JPG IMG 3374.JPG IMG 3372.JPG Dragon_Ball_Super_bulmaScreenshot_0269.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_bulmaScreenshot_0312.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0410.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0411.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0412.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0413.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0526.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0561.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0640.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0125.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0126.jpg Dragon_Ball_Superb_Screenshot_0131.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0132.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0133.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0408.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0489.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0490.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0491.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0492.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0528.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0577.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0578.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0579.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0595.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0596.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0597.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0598.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0599.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0603.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0604.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0627.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0628.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0629.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0310.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0271-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0220.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0412-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0411-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0410-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0378-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0377-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0376.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0362.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0361.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0346.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0344.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0345.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0217.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0218.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0219.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0270-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0137-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0268-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0269-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0215.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0214.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0213.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0210.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0212.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0211.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0209.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0208.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0207.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0206.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0205.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0195.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0194.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0185.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0184.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0138.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0565.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0562.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0561-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0435.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0436.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0439.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0440.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0467.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0470.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0486.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0491-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0506.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0507.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0522.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0548.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0558.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0552.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0559.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0563.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0560.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0564.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0620-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0571.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0572.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0621.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0573.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0622.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0619-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0623.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0425-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0424.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0434.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0417-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0419.jpg IMG 3751.JPG IMG 3750.JPG IMG 3732.JPG IMG 3731.JPG IMG 3727.JPG IMG 3726.JPG IMG 3699.JPG IMG 3766.JPG IMG 3765.JPG IMG 3761.JPG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0117.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0116.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0115.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0112.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0111.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0525.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0517.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0407.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0406.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0405.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0404.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0350.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0349.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0331.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0303-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0302.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0301-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0218-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0219-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0216.jpg Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0615.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0614.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0522-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0520.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0519-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0518.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0517-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0516.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0515.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0478.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0477.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0679.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0633.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0632.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0631.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0630.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0629-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0580.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0579-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0578-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0577-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0539.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0538 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0533-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0532-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0531.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0528-1.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0527-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0526 (1).jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0525-1.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0524.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0523.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0314-1.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0315-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0316-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0324.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0325-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0327.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0339.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0340.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0353.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0357.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0358-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0376-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0377-2.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0383.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0384-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0385-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0386-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0395.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0396.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0402-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0403-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0404-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0405-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0406-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0407-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0411-2.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0420.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0421.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0429.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0430-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0431-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0437.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0438.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0439-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0440-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0451.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0452.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0453.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0468.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0493.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0501-1.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0502-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0505.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0506-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0507-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0508.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0551.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0552-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0577-1.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0578-1.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0579-1.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0580-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0601.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0602.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0603-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0604-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0605.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0630-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0631-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0632-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0645-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0646-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0647-0.jpg Milfs.PNG Super (37).jpg Super (36).jpg Super (35).jpg Super (34).jpg Super (33).jpg Super (32).jpg Super (31).jpg Super (30).jpg Super (29).jpg Super (28).jpg Super (27).jpg Super (26).jpg Super (25).jpg Super (24).jpg Super (23).jpg Super (22).jpg Super (21).jpg Super (20).jpg Super (19).jpg Super (18).jpg Super (3).jpg Super (2).jpg Super (1).jpg Super (90).jpg Super (89).jpg Super (88).jpg Super (87).jpg Super (86).jpg Super (85).jpg Super (82).jpg Super (81).jpg Super (80).jpg Super (79).jpg Super (78).jpg Super (77).jpg Super (76).jpg Super (75).jpg Super (74).jpg Super (73).jpg Super (72).jpg Super (71).jpg Super (70).jpg Super (69).jpg Super (68).jpg Super (67).jpg Super (66).jpg Super (65).jpg Super (64).jpg Super (60).jpg Super (59).jpg Super (56).jpg Super (55).jpg Super (54).jpg Super (53).jpg Super (52).jpg Super (51).jpg Super (50).jpg Super (49).jpg Super (48).jpg Super (46).jpg Super (45).jpg Super (44).jpg Super (43).jpg Super (42).jpg Super (41).jpg Category:MILFS Category:GMILFS Category:Prodigy Category:Department of Research and Development Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Cosmic Force Category:Divas Category:Toonami Universe Category:Aliens Category:Perverts Category:Goddess Category:Earthling Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Captains Category:Slave Category:Billionaires‏ Category:Pilot Category:Sole Survivor Category:Aura Reading Category:Driver Category:Photographic Memory Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Super Genius Category:Cooks Category:Multilingualism Category:Beastiality Category:Widow Category:Whore Category:Treasure Hunters